You're A Real Good Looking Boy
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: SLASH! ZackFreddy. Freddy doesn't understand why Zack constantly listens to a song on repeat Freddy finds out something he didn't really want to know, will he be able to help Zack see himself in a new light? I hope it's better then it sounds! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: -Sigh- another one. Freddy/Zack again. It's in Freddy's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it!! This'll probably be two chapters—possibly three.**

**Warning: Slash and like two curses.**

**Disclaimer: The song I used this time is Real Good Looking Boy by The Who.**

**Dedication: This story is for NoSleepTonight and imjustagirl0077 because they reviewed every fic I wrote yesterday and gave me lots of compliments. Thanks you two, you made my day:)**

----------

_When I think back to the  
first time in my childhood  
when I saw that face  
I thought right then,   
'That's a real good looking boy.'_

_I saw myself in the mirror  
in profile  
for the first time  
I thought,  
'Hey! That's a real good looking boy'_

_And I felt then  
that I moved  
With all those lucky bucks and angels  
High in the theatre   
In the sky_

_So I went to my mother  
I said,  
'Hey mom - take look at me'  
Have you ever seen a teen  
Fly so high?_

_That's a real good-looking boy  
that's a real good-looking boy_

_She said,  
'Son, well, you know,  
you're ugly boy.  
You don't really look like him._

_In this long line   
There's been some  
real strange genes  
You've got 'em all  
You've got 'em all  
With some extras thrown in_

_That's a real good looking boy  
That's a real good looking boy  
That's a real good looking boy  
That's a real good looking boy_

_Wise men say  
Only fools, only fools rush in  
But I - I give in  
Falling in love, in love with you_

_Now I'm here with you little darling  
And you say, 'You're beautiful as you are'  
And I've managed somehow to survive_

_You arrived in my life like a fragrance  
And helped me find a way to laugh  
And I know now so-called beauty lies_

_God gave him a face  
Then he gave me something above  
God gave me grace  
Then he gave me your sweet, sweet, sweet love_

_You make me feel like a real good looking boy  
I feel like a real good looking boy  
That's a real good looking boy  
That's a real good looking boy_

_When I think back to the  
first time in my childhood—_

"Zack! If you play that song _one more fucking time_ I am going to _kill you!_"

He has been playing this song on repeat for three hours—I know _every single fucking word_. It's a good song, but after you hear it two billion times it's not as inspirational. I need a nice refreshing chance in pace, why can't Zack just let the CD run through? I could listen to _'Old Red Wine'_ instead of this for a few hours. I love Zack but if he plays that song _one more time_ I am going to hurt someone.

----------

**Author's Note: So what do you think so far? I know that was really short but I'll try to have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. This will probably be only two chapters by it may end up being three. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's chapter two! This chapter is in Zack's point of view.**

**Warning: Slash and language (only two curses in chapter one and two in this chapter.) You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to School of Rock and **_**The Who**_** owns the songs mentioned throughout the fic (**_**Real Good Looking Boy**_** and **_**Old Red Wine.**_

**Dedication: For NoSleepTonight and imjustagirl0077. Thanks for all of your inspirational reviews!**

**----------**

"Zack, why do you always listen to this song on repeat? What's so great about it?"

I shrugged, should I tell him?

"Zack? What are you keeping from me?"

I sighed, "Freddy, I listen to this song all of the time because it's how I feel. The song… is basically my life. Everything that I feel is reflected in the song. It's almost like Pete Townsend wrote that song for _me_. I guess the song kind of gives me comfort because it makes me realize that I'm not the only person that has ever felt like that."

"What do you mean Zack? What about the song is like you?"

"I never had it good growing up—you know that. My entire life I had my parents putting me down and telling me that I was ugly or a worthless piece of shit. I never had a reason to have any faith in myself. If I walked up to my mom and asked her if I was good looking she would probably be just like the song and she would tell me that I'm ugly. Another way I feel like the song is that I never felt like I had any importance in the world until I met you. When we met when we were ten my life started to look up for me, then we started dating and things got even better. But I never understood why you would want _me_. I'm nothing special and you could have anyone you wanted so why would you pick me? So in that way, you love me even if I'm not attractive and even if I'm not perfect and that's just like in the song."

"Oh, Zack. I love you—you know that. You're beautiful. Inside and out. I never knew you felt that way. I don't think I'd be able to live life without you by my side. There may be no such thing as perfect but in my eyes you _are_ perfect. I hate knowing that you're so hard on yourself and that you have so much doubt. Screw your parents, they don't deserve you. They spent all their time trying to put you down when they had no reason to. You're going to make something of yourself someday, Zack, and then they'll regret everything they ever said to you."

"Do you really think all of that Freddy? I know you love me… but… I just can't understand _why_."

"Why do you love me?"

"I…I don't know. I just _do_. I guess I knew I loved you because whenever I saw you I felt my chest tighten and my breath quicken, if I did something embarrassing in front of you I would blush as red as a tomato, I thought about you all of the time, when I saw you with another girl or even another guy it made me jealous, I could barely go a day without thinking about you or wanting to see you. But mainly, the feeling I got when I was around you made me realize that I was in love with you. I never thought I would have you but then one day you surprised me and you kissed me and everyday I wonder why out of everyone in the world that you could have, why did fate bring us together? What made you love me?"

"You made me love you. I love you for _you_. I don't care how much money you have or what you look like—that doesn't matter. You're one of the nicest and most caring people I will ever meet. The nineteen years you've been alive you've got nothing but shit from the people around you and you don't deserve any of it. You started out as my best friend but I needed you as I much as you needed me and I started to love you."

Maybe Freddy's right. Maybe I don't deserve everything that I've gone through. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on myself and maybe I shouldn't doubt myself so much. Maybe I am worth something in this world. Maybe I do deserve Freddy.

----------

**Author's Note: Okay, so there's chapter two. There will be at least one more chapter maybe two. I'm not sure yet. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ah, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews!! I'm sorry this took a little while to come out, I've been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not too-too happy with what I wrote but I hope you like it anyway. This chapter is in Freddy's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock and I am not making any money off of this story so please don't sue me. I don't own any of the songs mentioned throughout this fic. **_**The Who**_** owns the songs 'Real Good Looking Boy' and 'Old Red Wine' and **_**The Police**_** own 'Every Breath You Take.'**

**Warning: This story contains slight slash and some language. You have been warned.**

**Dedication: ****NoSleepTonight**** and ****imjustagirl0077**** because you two have endlessly reviewed my fics and it makes me a very happy girl:) Thanks you two!!**

----------

"Hey, Zack, how about _'Every Breath You Take'_ by _The Police_, for your new song?"

Zack wrinkled his nose at me, "Ew, no. That song is about stalkers.

I laughed, "Stalkers? No it's not."

Zack stared at me defiantly, "Yes, it is. I swear."

"What makes you think it's about stalkers?"

"Seriously, Freddy. How can you _not_ see it?"

"I'm gonna play it. I'll listen to the lyrics and then we'll see if it's really about stalkers."

"Which it is."

I glared at Zack. I really don't know what he's talking about. This song is definitely _not_ about stalkers.

I picked up my laptop and settled back onto the sofa with Zack. I opened my list of songs and searched for _The Police_. I pressed play.

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

_Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but its you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please..._

_Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take_

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you..._

Okay, so maybe it is about stalkers. I can't believe I never noticed that before.

"So, Freddy, what do you think?"

"So maybe you're right. Maybe it is about stalkers. I'm over it."

Zack raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

Zack shrugged, "nothing."

"No, really, what, Zack-attack?"

Zack shrugged, yet again, "Nothing. I just don't know why you didn't notice that before. I also don't know why I care so much. I mean, it probably isn't even _about _stalkers. It just sounds like it is."

"Zack, lets just forget about it okay? It's a song. Does it really matter what it's about? I mean, the only way we will ever really know what the song is about is by asking Sting, which probably won't happen any time soon. Let's just forget about all of this and move on."

"I feel so stupid, Freddy. I mean I'm making such a big deal about nothing and I don't even know why. You're right though, lets just forget about it. It's not important."

I smiled at my longtime boyfriend. He looks so cute when he looks so confused and innocent. I love him so much. Zack smiled back at me shyly as I pulled him into my arms and kissed him gently. Zack kissed me back with a great deal of pent-up emotion and passion as he slipped his hands into my hair.

My tongue slipped over Zack's lips and he granted me access with a breathy moan. I traced my tongue over every crevice of Zack's mouth as I slipped my hands under his t-shirt and stroked my fingers up and down his back soothingly.

Now I know that this is definitely where I always want to be. Even when Zack and I have our tough times and we have our little spats. Even when we're upset and try to shut everyone else out. Even when we just want to block out the world and lay down and die. I know Zack will always be there for me. And I will always be there for him.

----------

**Author's Note: So this was kind of based on actual events, in a sense. Lol. My friend and I are like obsessed with letting people know that this song is about stalkers. It definitely sounds like it. Hah. So we had an argument with our teacher about it and then our teacher listened to it and she turned to me and was like "so, it is about stalkers. I'm over it." I was just so tempted to add this into a story so I was like, 'hmm, why not?' Also, a radio station said this song was about stalkers. Hah.**

**I hope the ending wasn't too-too cheesy. Haha. I hope everyone liked this, please review. :)**


End file.
